An Unexpected Arrivial
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: Well basically I'm shipping Jebbie and Whouffle at the same time. And it's gonna kill me writing this but oh well. If you don't like the pairings pee off!
1. Who?

**An Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

**Okay so this going to be a crossover (Kind of) with Emmerdale because I ship Jebbie abit to much but I ship whouffle so im going to destroy my feels with this. If It gets confusing let me know, because I tend not to realise.**

* * *

Clara was stood in the kitchen whisking a bowl of soufflé mix when the doorbell rang "ANGIE! Get the door!" the doorbell rang again "Alright! I'm coming" Angie moaned opening the door to see the Doctor, she turned around walking back in with him following behind.

"Clara?" the Doctor stood there scratching his head "In here Doctor" she answered from the kitchen, he stood there looking puzzled "I'm making a soufflé" she said with a smile on her face whisking the mix.

"Again? You do remember what happened last time don't you?"

"Yes but this time I. Will. Be. Soufflé girl!"

"If you say so.. But I thought maybe we could-" someone was knocking at the door, Clara gave him the 'Please answer it' look so he did, when he opened the door a thin, tall, blonde girl stood infront of him. "Uhh, I'm looking for Jasmine Thomas?"/ "Can't say I know her sorry, but the name does ring a bell" he said "Here, this is her" she held up a picture of a short girl with brown hair "But that's..That's Clara". They both stood there awkwardly until Clara came to the door "Doctor what's going on? Who is-"/ "Hi Jasmine" Clara's mouth dropped ever so slightly "Debbie? But!What!?" she looked up at the Doctor then back at Debbie.

"Clara? What's going on? Who's Jasmine?" the Doctor looked confused.

"It's a long story, but Debbie what are you doing here?"

"Well I knew you'd got out of prison-"

"PRISON?" the Doctor shouted.

Debbie looked at him then carried on "And I'd heard that you'd moved to London and I well.. Uhm wanted to see you again. I missed you Jas!"

"I missed you too Debbie!" she said wrapping her arms around Debbie.

"Eh hem" the Doctor coughed "Sorry, Doctor this is Debbie she's an old..friend. Debbie this is the Doctor" she said with a scared smile on her face. "Hello Debbie" he said with a massive grin on his face "Er Hi, Doctor" she said with a small smile, "Debs, you wanna come in?"/ "Yeah if that's alright".

"Go sit down I'll be with you in a moment and Doctor can you please turn the kettle on?"

"Sure thing Clara".

Clara took some money out of her purse "ANGIE! ARTIE!" they both came running downstairs "Here's some money go too the cinema" she handed the money to Angie and shoved them both out the door. She quickly went and made two cups of tea and sat next to Debbie handing her a cup, the Doctor walked in and stood infront of both of them "I can't believe I found you Jas, when he opened the door I thought I had the wrong house!", Clara blushed slightly "I'm sorry I didn't come see you I just couldn't stand going back there not now that they all know.." she hung her head trying not to remember "It's okay Jas, I understand" Debbie set her cup down and pulled Clara close.

**'What on earth are they on about? And what is she doing? I'm the one who comforts Clara not her!'** the Doctor thought to himself becoming jealous, he stood there with his arms crossed watching them until Debbie planted a light kiss on Clara's lips at which point he stormed out the house and went to sit in the TARDIS.

"Whats wrong with him?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know, he often storms off when other people are here." she replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh god, he isn't your boyfriend is he?"

"NO! Definatley not, we're just friends!"

This made Debbie smile "Good, cause then I get you all too myself" kissing Clara again, but Clara pulled away and turned her head "I can't..".

"Why not?" she asked pouting.

"Because I..I haven't really been with anyone since Sha-" she started too cry, Debbie pulled her close and rocker her slightly "Shh it's okay, don't worry about it. The past is the past".

* * *

The TARDIS made a gentle humming sound "I can't believe this, how could she not tell me she was in prison and had a lady..friend person" banging his head on the door "And who is Jasmine?" grabbing the scanner he searched 'Jasmine Thomas' it showed an image of Clara and showed previous information: Former resident of Emmerdale, sentenced four years for murder.

"This can't be right" he searched Clara Oswald and found completely different results except from the picture: Currently Living in London, Part-Time Nanny. "I don't understand, Clara. My Clara except she's not Clara she someone called Jasmine...But I still love her.." he sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Clara and Debbie sat in eachothers arms, "I should go see if he's okay.." Clara sat up "Okay, want me to come with you?" she shook her head "Just wait here I won't be long. She stood up and headed out the door and Debbie followed quietly behind, she stood behind a hedge and watched Clara walk into a blue box. 'Where is she going?' Debbie thought and slowly walked over and place a hand on the door and pushed it open to see Clara and the Doctor hugging then she realised.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Debbie! Listen-"

"It's It's It's...Bigger on the inside!"

The doctor looked around "Really? Hadn't noticed" Clara smacked his arm and ran over to Debbie "Listen, this is the TARDIS, bigger on the inside box, time-machine" Debbie looked at Clara thinking she was mad "But..Where is it from?".

"Gallifrey. My home planet, I'm a time-lord."

Clara place her hands on Debbie's shoulders "We save the universe, me and the Doctor. We travel time and space watch life go by but in the end it's home I come back too. Ever since well you know, I've wanted to help people, save them." Debbie stood there stunned "S-s-so he's an alien?" Clara nodded "May I just interrupt? But can someone please explain who Jasmine Thomas is?" Clara spun on her heel to face him "I'm Jasmine Thomas"/ "No, your Clara Oswald?"

"No, my real name is Jasmine Thomas but after..I Killed..Shane I changed it To Clara Oswald, Clara is my middle name and Oswald is my grandmothers maiden name. I wanted a new life, a fresh start".

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't, what would I say? Oh by the way I murdered a guy and was sentenced four years? It's not one of those things that comes up in conversation Doctor." She felt Debbie hold her hand but couldn't keep her eyes off the Doctor, _'Ugh why do I love him so much? And what about poor Debbie. I need too sort this'_ she thought too herself.

"Doctor, could Debbie maybe come with us?" she asked.

"What? Why? Do you not like just travelling with me?"

"Yes but I haven't seen Debbie in 7 years, please?" she smiled at him sweetly -how could he say no- "Alright fine".

"Come on Debs I need too show you something" and ran of down a corridor dragging Debbie behind her who was still in shock too understand what was happening. When they stopped she still was unsure until Clara pushed her and she fell into water and heard Clara giggling "JAS!" she grinned and pulled Clara in both of them still fully clothed holding on to eachother giggling and screaming. The Doctor could hear them in the console room, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to withstand Debbie being there because he wanted Clara too himself...

* * *

**I think that was a long chapter, for me it was. I hope you liked it and if I get some good reviews I will post the next chapter up!**


	2. Midnight

**Second chapter! Okay so I wasn't really sure hpw to carry it on but I went and got inspiration from some other FF's. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor sat in the console room alone, he could hear Clara and Debbie down the corridor laughing and having fun, every giggle made him even more jealous until he heard a scream and bolted up running too find them. He thought something had happened but when he sound them it turned out they were fighting with squirty cream so he turned away and sighed, he decided to fly the TARDIS into the Plazot galaxy and sat in the doorway naming ever star and planet in his head.

"Oh Jas, I really did miss you!" Debbie said attacking her with the cream making her squeal.

"I missed you too Debs!" she said lunging on her to give her a hug but ended up making them fall too the floor with them both in hysterics.

They both laid there giggling until Debbie leant up on her elbow and kissed Clara, she started to kiss back until the TARDIS jumped making them come apart. Clara stood up offering Debbie a hand and said "Come on, I'll get the Doctor too take us somewhere exciting!" with a grin on her face and they ran back too the console room.

"Doctor?"

"Clara? Yes what is it?"

"Could you take us somewhere?" she asked smiling at him.

"Uh, I guess. But where do you want to go?"

"A planet! Any planet!"

He stood up closed the door, set the coordinates and they were off.

* * *

When they had landed Clara grabbed Debbie's hand and dragged her out the TARDIS, she giggled as Debbie's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, "Well what do you think?" Clara asked "It's amazing!".

"Wait a sec, Doctor where exactly are we?"

"Err-" he looked at the monitor "Midnight, I brought Donna here once-" Clara glared at him.

They were on a grassy bank over looking the spa centre with a blue moon behind it, Clara and Debbie sat by eachother while he sat leaning against the TARDIS. She sensed he was lonely so it showed him an interface of Rose and she sat next to him and began they started talking, it was like he never lost her.

Clara turned around to see him talking to someone but where had she come from? "Doctor? Who's that?" he looked up at Clara abruptly "Oh this is Rose, but it's just an interface the TARDIS showed her for me thought I needed someone too talk too" this made Clara feel guilty but she turned back round too talk to Debbie.

"Interface must close down".

"Goodbye Rose Tyler." and just as she went Captain Jack Harkness appeared in her spot "Hello Doctor".

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, being stuck in the hub isn't that much fun so I decided to go for a spa treatment and I heard the TARDIS and decided too snoop you out!"

"Well I'm glad you did, I don't know how much longer I would have lasted with those two" he said nodding towards Clara and Debbie.

"Oo who's the blondie?"

"Clara's friend Debbie. I mean lady friend, made me feel like such an idiot".

"Am I detecting jealousy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Well..." he hung his head, Jack put an arm around him "If you want I can help you out?" Jack said making the Doctor look up, "How?"

"You know me Doc, I have a way" he said winking.

Clara turned round to see who he was talking too now, Jack saw and winked making her giggle "What?" Debbie said turning round too see what was going on "Oh my! Who is that?"

"Not a clue. Doctor! Who's your friend?"

"Oh Uhm.."

Jack stood up and walked over too them "Im Captain Jack Harkness" he bowed down and kissed both of their hands making them giggle, the Doctor rolled his eyes but thought **'Why can't I have his confidence? Why can't I be Jack? Im just a madman with a box'. ** Clara left Jack and Debbie and sat by the Doctor "You okay?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder "I'm okay. Im the king of okay" he said kissing her forehead "If okay is gallifreyan for not too good then I'm okay too" she wasn't stupid she knew when something was bothering him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Clara lifted her head too look at him.

"It's just.. Nevermind don't worry about it.."

"It's Debbie isn't it, you can tell me I won't get angry."

"I guess, I'm just used too it being you and me. It feels weird having someone else with us, that's all.."

"Aww, my chinboy is jealous!"

**'Did she just say my? Maybe she feels the same way'**

"No, just uncomfortable" he lied, she rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder once more. They all stayed there chatting for afew hours until Clara yawned "We should get going" the Doctor stood up giving Clara a hand, they all went into the TARDIS and drifted in the time vortex, Jack and Debbie were still talking and Clara joined them with the Doctor watching from a distance.

Eventually Clara and Debbie got up said goodnight too the men and wandered of towards Clara's room, "You really like this Clara girl don't you. I mean I can definatley see why!" he said with a grin on his face "Oi! Stop it and like her doesn't describer it, I think I love her Jack. No I do love her but I'm not sure how to say it especially now that Debbie is here!".

"Well I'll talk too Debbie and give you two some privacy eh?"

"Thanks Jack, just don't try your usual tricks thought because I'll probably get in trouble for it with Clara!"

"Alright" he said pouting and wandered off too his own room leaving the Doctor alone once more...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter took me a while too write, my imagination is slipping ever so slightly! I will post the next chapter over the next week, but until then enjoy!**


	3. Snogging

**Im enjoying writing this but it's breaking my heart at the same time, so if there are spelling mistakes I do apologise because I end up in tears as I write this.(Don't ask why). But anyway I hope your liking the story so far!**

* * *

Debbie sat on the edge of Clara's bed watching Clara go through the wardrobe trying to find Debbie someting too sleep in, "So.. You and the Doctor, how did you meet?" Debbie asked biting her lip, Clara carried on looking but said "He turned on my doorstep too fix the internet and well It went on from there" eventually pulling out a large shirt "This okay?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"You can sleep in my bed" Clara handed her the shirt and pulled out a silk black nightdress of her own, "But where will you sleep?"/ "On the couch" she nodded over to the blue sofa in the corner.

"I'll sleep there you sleep in your bed" she said standing up walking over too it.

"No it's alright I'll sleep on the couch".

Debbie stood there for a moment and then smiled "Why don't we both sleep in the bed? It wouldn't be weird."  
"I don't see why not" Clara tugged her shirt off and put the nightdress on then whipped her jeans off.  
They both laid in the bed, "That Jack guy is so...what's the word? Gorgeous!" Debbie said giggling "If you say so" Clara said rolling her eyes and turned to lay on her side facing away from Debbie "Night Debs".

"Oh..Night Jas" she quickly kissed her cheek and turned to lay on her side, Debbie was the first too fall asleep. Clara heard her lightly snoring and quickly ran out the room closing the door and ran too find the Doctor and as usual he was sat in the console room, he didn't notice she was there until she sat on his lap.

"Oh, Hello Clara!" he smiled but she could see in his eyes that he was sad.

"Are you sure your okay? she put her arms around his neck looking concerned.

"I told you I'm fine, but you said you weren't so?" he subconsciously put his hands on her waist.

"I..It's weird having Debbie back in my life, I came here too forget about her... about us. I didn't want to find she had someone else and had forgotten me. That was another reason for moving too London".

He pulled her close and hugged her "I know how you feel..".  
She looked up at him "Doctor thank-" he cut her of by pressing his lips to hers, she pulled back shocked and quickly jumped off his lap

"I uh have too go too bed, night Doctor" she ran back too her room.

He smacked himself "WHY!? Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot!", he sat with his head in his hands and whispered sorry over and over. "Smooth move" Jack said walking in with his hands in his pockets, "Listen if you really love her then just tell her, otherwise you'll regret it. I should know.." the Doctor looked up "Why what happened?"/ "You remember Gwen Cooper? In the Torchwood team, after running away with you and Martha she got engaged and I never told her how I really felt.."

"So you think she's going too leave me for Debbie?"

"No no I didn't mean, I'm just saying tell her before it's too late!"

"Alright.."

* * *

Clara woke to find Debbie with her arms around her "Debbie? Debs, wake up!" Debbie opened her eyes sleepily "Hmm? Oh right sorry!" she quickly let go and watched Clara get up. She must have dozed off again becuase when she opened her eyes Clara was wearing a dark blue checked dress with her hair neatly done, "Wake up sleepy head!" she sat next to Debbie "Can I tell you something Debs?"/ "Sure whats up?"

"Well last night when you were asleep I went to talk to the Doctor and he well.. Kissed me."

Debbies eyes widened "He what!?"

"Don't say anything please!"

"Oh alright"

"Thanks, I'll be down the hallway in the kitchen so get dressed!" she stood up and left.

'He kissed her? But she's with me not him' she thought to herself whilst getting dressed, and wandered down the corridor to find Jack and Clara dancing around like lunatics, "Eh hem?" Clara just stood there giggling watching Jack walk over and bow down too Debbie "Your royal highness may I have this dance?" he offered his hand and Debbie took it almost instantly "You may!" and they started jumping round dancing until the music turned off and they all turned to find the Doctor in the doorway putting his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"What's with all the noise?" the three looked at eachother and burst out laughing leaving the Doctor puzzled, after they all calmed down Clara made her, Debbie and Jack coffee and they sat at the table talking, the Doctor sat opposite Clara trying too avoid eye contact but they always did.

"Jack, don't suppose we could stop in Cardiff to power the TARDIS up a little?"

"Sure thing Doc, then I can show the girls the Hub and maybe afew other places..If you know what I mean!" he said winking, this made the Doctor growl. They all watched him leave too go too the console room and felt the TARDIS shake.

* * *

They landed right inside the hub, Jack stepped out first and was on the floor seconds later with Gwen on top of him screaming "YOU IDIOT!" she got up and walked away leaving him stunned, Clara, Debbie and the Doctor came out moments later, Jack stood up quickly dusting himself off. "This is the hub ladies" they both stood in awe until a young man came up to them "This is Owen Harper our medic".

"Hello girls"

"Hello Owen I'm Clara and this is Debbie.." another man joined them known as Ianto Jones who offered them all some coffee which the all accepted, "Over there is our genius that is Toshiko Sato, and the little madam is Gwen Cooper" Gwen turned and glared at him before continuing with her work. Debbie and Clara sat with the Torchwood team while the Doctor and Jack sat in the conference room "So I guess we both suck when it comes too women" the Doctor said "Why don't we take them out? Give Clara a chance too catch up with Debbie and get away from the aliens".

"I'd rather stay here but you can take them if you want.."

"Alright I will" Jack stood up and left the conference room "Guys! Wanna go for a drink?!" the Doctor heard them all cheer and leave the hub. Afew moments later Gwen opened the door and sat by him "How did you find him?"

"He sort of just appeared by the TARDIS and Clara'n'Debbie seemed too like him so I let him stay."

"I hate it when he disappears.."

"Gwen I probably shouldn't tell you this but.."

"What?"

"Jack loves you."

"He loves me? No he doesn't don't be silly" she looked away but she new it was true. "And you love him, it broke his heart when he found out you were engaged" Gwen sighed "Your right, I don't know why I married Rhys I guess I always thought Jack didn't do relationships, but tell me this Doctor. If he loved me why did he keep running away with you?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out "That's what I thought, but you can't talk too me about love. It's so obvious you have a thing for Clara, I can see it the way you looked at her. I suppose you and Jack have had this conversation already though" he nodded.

* * *

After afew hours Gwen left so the Doctor sat thinking of ways too tell Clara how he felt when he heard the door open, he didn't know who it was so he went out to find Jack and Clara snogging against the door, this infuriated him so he ran down and punched Jack in the face knocking him down. He grabbed Clara and took her into the TARDIS leaving her in her bedroom too sleep, and eventually fell asleep in the console room.

* * *

**Thought I'd be nice and post it today! Because I was bored and thought why not :) Please review guys!**


	4. Choices

**Okay so there might only be like 1-2 more chapters unless I get some suggestions! Im rating this chapter between T and M due too** **swearing and a slight bit of smut at the end!**

* * *

Debbie, Ianto, Tosh and Owen all stumbled into the hub laughing unable too stand properly, Debbie fell too the floor and she laid there dazed when they all saw Jack on the floor they looked at eachother confused.

Owen and Ianto pulled him onto the couch and the four watched him until he woke.

"W-w-what's goin on?"

"You were on the floor sir" Ianto said handing him a glass of water.

"Oh right.." he took a large gulp and looked at them, "Where's Clara?"

"She came back with you Jack" Tosh said.

"Maybe she's in the TARDIS?"

They all walked up towards the TARDIS doors, Debbie went in first "Jas!? Jas you in ere?".

Jack and Debbie stood at the console whilst Tosh, Owen and Ianto stood there in awe, but were disrupted and all turned to see the Doctor slumped in a chair snoring, Jack walked over "Doc? Hey, wake up!".

He instantly shot up shocked "Huh, what?!" Jack quickly jumped back the Doctor instantly glared at him and growled ever so slightly, "Where's Jas?" Debbie asked desperately, he rubbed his head "In her room..Why-" Debbie cut him off "THANKS!" she was running down the corridor.

"Jas?" Debbie knocked on the door slowly walking in and sitting on the bed 'How does she manage too look so perfect in her sleep?' Debbie thought to herself, Clara began too mumble "Mm..Jack..." this made Debbie gasp causing Clara too wake. "Debbie?" she sat up rubbing her head "What's going on?" Clara asked "You tell me" Debbie snorted, "I remember coming back with Jack and then the Doctor put me to bed..?".

"Well something clearly happened with you and Jack seeing as you were saying his name in your sleep!" Debbie stood crossing her arms.

"I..I..I didn't mean for anything too happen" Clara hung her head.

"Well, what did happen?"

"All I remember is kissing, I don't think we did anything else, It was a drunk mistake Debs it meant nothing.." Debbie had started walking out the door and Clara followed behind.

"Clara your awake!" the Doctor jumped up and then realised something wasn't right "Whats wrong?".

"Oh you know Jas and Jack have just been hitting it off" Clara looked at her feet ashamed.

"Oh that, yes uhm well I sorted them that's why she was in her room.." he fixed his bow tie.

"Sorted us?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. They all looked at him now wanting too know what happened.

" .. punched you, sorry I don't know why. Instinct I guess, you can't seem too keep away from the people who travel with me.."

"Sorry Doc, you know me" he winked at him.

"Anyway, we better be off these two need to get sleep" he ushered the Torchwood team out and instantly sent them into the time vortex. Debbie and Clara stood in the console room talking about what had happened, he had his back too them but when he turned back round too say something but they were kissing, Debbie had Clara up against the console. This made him jealous and angry so he left them too do whatever they were going too do.

* * *

Clara couldn't get away from Debbie, everytime she moved Debbie would pull her back and everytime had Clara gasping for air _'I need the Doctor not Debbie, but he doesn't love me so I guess I'll have too stay with her but I still need too talk to him'_ Clara thought to herself "I love you Jas" looking in her eyes "Love you too Debs but listen I need to do something back in a moment alright" she quickly ran down the corridor in search of the Doctor.

He sat in his arm chair trying too figure out why he was so madly inlove with Clara. His impossible Girl until she came in and sat on his lap "Doctor? You alright?".

"Im fine" he smiled but she could tell he was still lying.

"Just tell me what's wrong, I'm not stupid I can see right through your smile!"

He shifted closer taking her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes "I never know how too say this so I'm just gonna show you in a way I know"

Clara look at him with her big brown eye and her heart racing, he began too lean in and finally planted a kiss on her lips. Her lips were so soft against his and he didn't want to pull away, Clara eventually began too kiss him back putting her hands on the back of his neck while he placed one hand on her back and the other on her thigh. She straddled him not breaking the kiss, she moan into his mouthed letting him slide his tounge in, they battled for dominance and he finally won, he ran his hand up her thigh and under her shirt.

She ripped his shirt off pressing her palms on his chest, he began too kiss her jawline and down her neck whilst unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a crimson red lace bra, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?" they both jumped and Clara fell off his lap "It's not what it looks-" Debbie slapped her "Don't give me that shit Jas, I thought we'd done all this before?!".

"Debbie it wasn't her fault!" the Doctor stood up helping Clara "I kissed her and well it got out of hand!"

"Damn right it did, I love you Jas and you run off too get into some aliens pants?"

"Debbie I'm sorry!" tears were running down her face, he hugged her "Debbie I swear this wasn't suppose too happen it was all me, everytime I look at her my hearts melt, when she smiles at me I get butterflies in my stomach and her laugh I could listen too it for days. She is everything too me, I love her and I always will and I understand you love her too so I think we should let her decide".

"Im sorry but we have too do this, but it's me or Debbie?"...

* * *

**I can be so evil sometimes, Hope you liked the chapter please review guys! And let me know what you would like too see!**


	5. Home

**This chapter might be abit short because of reasons...**

* * *

Clara looked aimlessly between the two "I..I..I Don't know I-" Debbie interrupted "Doctor take me home, Now!" Clara and the Doctor quickly put their clothes back on and all walked too the console room in silence and landed quietly, Debbie walked out followed by Clara and the Doctor.

"Debbie I'm really sorry" Clara shifted awkwardly and just as Debbie spoke Cain walked over "DEBBIE!".

"Dad..." Clara instantly stood behind the Doctor.

"Where did you go Debbie?"

"I went too find Jasmine..."

"Why? She's scum you deserve better!"

Clara stepped out "How dare you call me scum, your no better than me!"

"You brought the slag back with you eh?" he stepped closer to Clara pushing her up against the TARDIS doors "Get away from her!" the Doctor pushed him away standing infront of her protectively.

"You need too keep your dog on a leash-" the Doctor had punched him knocking Cain to the ground "Don't you dare talk about Clara like that! She is not scum or a slag and she is definatley not a dog! I don't know you but nobody talks too her that way!".

Cain stood wiping the blood from his nose "Clara? Who the fuck is Clara? You mean her?" he pointed at Clara "That's Jasmine" he looked past the Doctor "Been telling lies have you?".

"Piss off Cain!" this made him angry and he stepped forward again until Debbie pulled him back "Leave her Dad!".

"Why should I? She broke your heart and got sent down for murder she deserves nothing but my fist in her face!"

"She only broke my heart because off you and she didn't murder anyone he attacked us and she helped me.." she spoke calmly and then looked at Clara.

"Jas you need too choose, me or him?"

"Debbie you know I love you but, we both know it will never work especially with him around" she shot a look at Cain.

"I thought you might choose him, I don't know why I even bothered trying too find you.." she began too walk away but Clara grabbed her wrist pulled her back and kissed her briefly then whispered in her ear "I will always love you Debbie, but I am truly sorry for everything I've done too you-" before she could finish Cain grabbed her and smacked her around the face making her nose bleed.

The Doctor instantly punched Cain again repeatedly until he laid on the ground unconscious 'the Doctor was never one for violence but when his impossible girl was involved he would do anything too protect her'.

He quickly picked Clara up and took her too the Medical Bay on the TARDIS, she laid there unconscious so he quickly ran back too the console room before Cain woke or Debbie walked in and flew them too the Medusa Cascade where nobody would ever find them.

* * *

Debbie stood and watched the TARDIS disappear, Cain woke just to see it's shadow go "What the?" Debbie looked down "It's a spaceship Dad, and it just took my only love away.." a tear ran down her cheek, Cain stood next too her "You can do better" he took her hand and walked her home, for the first time her father actually cared..

* * *

The Doctor stood next too Clara "Please wake up.." he held her hand too his chest for 30 minutes until she woke, "What happened? Where am I?" she looked up at the Doctor "You were unconscious but your safe we're in the TARDIS, he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

* * *

**Sooooooo...My friend suggested the whole fight type part with Cain and I couldn't not put that in so I hope you enjoyed and Review please! :)**


	6. I thought you loved me

**Okay I've decided there will be one more chapter after this then Im ending it. Longest fan-fic I've done so I hope people are enjoying this!**

* * *

The Doctor had left Clara too rest in her room for a while and too pass the time he tinkered with the TARDIS and created a new room especially for Clara, he wanted too prove how much he loved her, "How long was I asleep?" he jumped up startled too see Clara in shorts and a large t-shirt "Er about an hour?" she giggled "So much for being a timelord" she sat on the steps and shivered at it's touch.

"How you feeling?"he asked running his hand through his hair.

She loved it when he did that, "Fine actually bit sore but ya know you tend too toughen up abit, especially when travelling with you" she winked at him causing him to blush.

"Well...Uhm..I have something too show you.." he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor after many left and right turns they stopped at a ocean blue door "Close your eyes" she did as she was told and he carefully lead her into the room.

He let go of her hand and went too shut the door then whispered into her ear "Open them..", she gasped and brought her hands up too her face "It's..It's beautiful!" before her was the greenest grass filled with red poppy's and the bluest sky and a small cherry blossom tree beginning too bloom and underneath a small red picnic blanket. She flung her arms around his neck and he instantly wrapped his around her waist and buried his face in her neck, when she finally pulled away she gave him a sweet smile that made his two hearts melt and that's when he said it "I Love You..".

"What?" she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes with a little smile.

"I Love you Clara Oswald and I don't care who knows it!"

She raised her eyebrow and pulled his head down too whisper in his ear "I Love you too Chin Boy.." she then captured his lips in a kiss, he pulled her close once more but then she pulled back "Wait, don't you have a wife?" his smile faded away "Yes..No.. I don't know it's complicated.." she took a step back.

"So I'm just a rebound?"

"No of course not, Clara my hearts did belong too someone but she died along time ago you know that and I thought I would never be able too let someone else have them until I met you..My impossible Girl.."

"But she's not dead, I met her I sure we had this conversation."

"Yes, but me and River we don't meet eachother in order, her past my future except it got even more complicated. Can we please not talk about River..." he hung his head "I'm sorry it's just..It's wrong if you're still in a way married." she went and sat on the blanket.

He sat by her "Clara I love you more than words can say, I'd burn worlds just too keep you by my side, without you I'm empty. You made me whole again" it was her turn too blush "Well as you already know I would risk my life for you.." he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around him and laying them down. she sat her self on him leaning down so she could still kiss him, she could feel his trousers tightening beneath her "Down boy!" she giggled making him blush a crimson red.

He sat up and ran his hands up Clara's thigh and under her shirt making her skin tingle, he took her shirt off to reveal her lace bra, he heard someone say "Doctor" he assumed it was Clara but it wasn't and they both sat bedazzled until he remembered what this room did.

It showed people you missed and when he looked up who did he see? Rose Tyler, once more his TARDIS had shown him one of the people he definatley didn't want too see "Who's that? Wait that's the girl you were talking too the other day.." Rose walked over "I thought you loved me Doctor?" Rose asked "Fucking typical there's always another girl" Clara got up and put her top back on "Take me back too see Debbie, NOW!".

Clara went and got dressed while he took her back too the place where he would probably never see her again, when they landed she walked past him in his favourite dress and she knew it would kill him too watch her go so she did.

* * *

The first person she went too find was Cain, and as usual she found him at work alone, she stormed in and he just looked up at her with lust 'She has grown..Alot! Just maybe..' he hadn't heard a word she had said but he stood and walked over too her. Every step he took forwards she stepped back until he had her trapped between him and the wall "Jasmine Thomas you just can't keep away can you?" he put his arm up against the wall he was so close she could smell his aftershave "Well you haven't changed abit have you Cain, I didn't come here to get in your pants I came too-" he crushed his lips on hers she tried too fight back but eventually kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his wrapped round her waist pulling her closer.

* * *

He couldn't last another minute without his Impossible Girl so he tracked her down, just as he went to knock on the door he heard a moan, it didn't occur too him what was happening so he just walked in "Clara I-" he stopped in mid sentence when he found Clara naked in the arms of Cain "DOCTOR!".

* * *

**I Love leaving cliffhangers, gives me a reason too carry on and with a cliffhanger like that I have a feeling someone is gonna hate me!**


	7. Coming to an end

**Okay so my friend begged me to do 2 more chapters so there will be one more after this then its over! But I hope you've liked it :)**

* * *

Clara quickly got dressed her hair everywhere and at that moment Debbie walked in "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she looked up at the Doctor then back at Clara and Cain "Again Jas? Really, do you just shag peoples dads for fun? Is this all a game too you leading me and him on?" she pointed to the Doctor who had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I.." Clara was lost for words "It's my fault, I came onto 'er" Cain stepped infront of Clara "Cain don't.." Clara whispered, "Clara why would you do this too me?" the Doctor tried to hold back his tears.

"I..I was angry with you and I was coming to have a go at him for hurting me and it well all just happened too quickly.."

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Rose she's long gone. You know that.." he looked at his feet.

Seconds later Clara was on the floor with Debbie on top hitting her over and over until Cain and the Doctor dragged her off leaving Clara in tears on the ground. The Doctor picked her up but when she went to hug him he pulled away and her heart broke into a million pieces "I'm sorry Clara, I'll be in the- Oh you'll know" and he walked out leaving her.

"Debbie, I'm sorry so so sorry. Please I didn't mean for this to happen"

"That's what you said last time Jas" and Debbie left leaving Cain and Clara alone once more, he stepped towards her "Get away from me Cain!" and she stormed out.

* * *

Clara wandered the streets of Emmerdale until she stopped outside a house, she walked up too its door and knocked. "Sorry not today Im bu- JASMINE!" Clara looked up "Hey Laurel, can I?".

"Yes of course, would you like a cup of tea?" Clara sat down "No Thanks, where's Ashleigh?"

"In the garden just a moment. ASHLEIGH! WE HAVE A GUEST"

Ashleigh walked in "What? Who?" he looked over to the sofa and Clara stood up "Jasmine..".

"Hello, long time eh?"

"Very, where have you been?"

"London, I became a nanny.."

"So why are you here?"

"I came to see Debbie but we've already fallen out"

"Oh.." he stepped forward and hugged her planting a kiss on her forehead just like her Doctor did. "You've grown up so much I hardly recognised you at first" Clara giggled "People tend to do that Ash and I changed my name after the whole...".

"Oh? What to?"

"Clara Oswald"

"Peculiar but it suits you"

"I uh, need to go now someone is waiting for me and I have a feeling he will want an explanation" she headed to the door. "He? You found someone?".

"Sort of but we've had a misunderstanding"

Laurel quickly hugged her "I hope you sort it, but you always do" she smiled and Clara left in search of the TARDIS, she had forgotten her hair had all fallen out her neatly done up bun until it flapped in her face so she took it all down so nobody could see her. But because she was looking where she was going she walked straight into the TARDIS making a massive Thud, the Doctor popped his head out to see what it was only to find Clara stood rubbing her head. She looked up "Doctor I-" he went back inside so she ran in after him "Listen too me! I didn't mean for any of that to happen, It just did and I'm regretting every single second".

"You slept with him Clara after I told you how much I loved you? And because of a stupid hologram you think it's okay to hurt me like that? I'm taking you home..."

"No Doctor Please no, I love you please"

"It's too late for that Clara" they dematerialized but never got to the Maitland's as Clara had pushed a button with left them sitting in the vortex, "Doctor I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you!".

"You should have thought about that before you went and did what you did!"

"I wasn't thinking straight I was angry and confused and, my life would be empty without you in it! You think I jumped into your timestream for fun? I did it because I love you and I can't let you go!"

He began to realise how much she meant it and pulled her into his arms "Please don't do it again Clara, it tore me too pieces" she clinged too him "I won't I swear on my mother's life, I am truly sorry." she pulled back "I'm just gonna take a shower, I feel abit wrong" and she quickly ran off.

* * *

He knew something wasn't right so he pulled up the cctv of Clara in the bathroom, she was sat in the tub fully clothed with water pouring onto her from the shower head rocking slowly crying too herself "Oh Clara.." he immediately ran to find her and walked in without knocking and pulled her out wrapping a towel around her, she sobbed into his chest "Shh it's okay, it's all okay" he held her close whilst stroking her head.

He walked her to her room and helped her change and laid her in the bed, and just as he reached the door she spoke "Lay with me Doctor, just for a while...Please" how could he say no? "Of course I will" he walked back over took his shoes off then climbed in next too her, and she snuggled closer so he wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

Clara woke first she looked up at him and couldn't stop looking at his lips so she kissed them lightly waking him "Oh, hello" he yawned cupping her face, "Hello, sorry I woke you" she giggled "It's fine" he kissed her forehead.

"I think that's the best I've ever slept!"

"Me too, but then again I never find time to sleep. Always something to fix on the TARDIS".

"Doctor, I really am sorry you know. I never meant to hurt you, or Debbie.."

"It's okay, I understand why you did it. I just wish you hadn't done it.."

"So do I, I sometimes wonder why I even did it all those years ago, but the past is the past and right now I want to focus on the future. My future. With you" she looked up at him and smiled when he leant down and kissed her softly. "Promise me you'll never go.." he looked at her with big green eyes "I promise" and she kissed him again, and just as she started to pull away he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

They rolled over so he was above her not breaking the kiss, she wrapped ther arms around his neck whilst he ran one hand along her side and the other propping himself up so he didn't crush her. He pulled away and smiled "You Clara Oswald, are beautiful" she blushed as he leaned down to kiss her again, as he went to put his hand under her shorts she stopped him "Doctor I can't, not now. I need time" he simply nodded and laid back next to her.

"Clara Oswald, I love you and I will wait for you forever."

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything!"

"Take me back to see Debbie I need to tell her I'm sorry"

"Of course, do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's alright, I can handle Debbie" she chuckled.

"Alrighty then, you get dressed and I'll take us back" he got up and walked to the door "Eh hem!"

"What?"

She pouted "Kiss?"

He ran back over and planted a soft but loving kiss on her lips and then ran back out the room, she smiled to herself as she put on the dress she wore the first time her and the Doctor met. She flounced down to the console room "You look beautiful".

"I wear this all the time Doctor" she smiled and walked over to him placing her hands on his chest, "I know but-" she leaned up and kissed him quickly before running out the door "Back soon!".

* * *

Clara took a deep breath and knocked on the door, it swung open moments later and was face to face with Charity "Er Hi, is Debbie in?".

"Yeah...What's it to you?"

"I need to talk too her.."

"Alright" she turned around "Debbie! Some girls ere to see ya!"

Debbie came to the door and immediately went to shut it but Clara put her foot in the way "Please I just came to say I'm sorry, for everything and I never meant to hurt you. You didn't deserve it" and then she turned and started to walk away, Debbie rolled her eyes "Jas...Come ere" she embraced Clara and whispered into her ear "I understand, and it's okay." she kissed her cheek "See ya later Debs.." and walked off with her arms crossed.

As Clara walked around the village she remembered the days when she was Jasmine Thomas, the vicars niece sweet innocent Jasmine, not so innocent now. She stopped too found herself stood outside 'The Wolfpack' Emmerdales local pub,_ 'It wouldn't hurt to go for a quick drink would it?'_ she thought to herself and walked in and sat at the bar_ 'I'll just get a coke, don't wanna go back to the Doctor drunk..'_ she waited to be served, Dianne finally walked over "What can I get ya?".

"Just a coke please" she hoped she wouldn't be recognised as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

As Dianne made her drink she noticed Clara, she recognised her but who was she? She handed Clara the drink "Do I know you? I'm sure I've seen you before.."

_'Shit...'_ she stammered "Er yeah, I used to live with my uncle.." just as she took a sip Cain walked in "Jasmine, I am so sorry" he walked to her and put an arm around her "Jasmine? Jasmine Thomas!?" Dianne gasped "That's me"_ 'For god sake it's like life is determined to destroy me, I should have let the Doctor come with me'._

"Cain get off me, it's all fine" he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away and ran out, "Jas Wait!" she turned to see him running after her so she carried on running and finally reached the TARDIS to find it locked "No no no-no!" she banged on the door "Doctor! Let me in!" she shouted over and over and luckily he opened it in time and as she walked in Cain caught up with her.

And he came face to face with the Doctor "I wanna speak to er".

"I don't think so, she doesn't want you, she doesn't need you"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, now bye-bye" he slammed the TARDIS door in his face and locked it and as he turned around he was shoved to the ground with Clara on top hugging him "He's such a creep."

As she buried her face in his chest he ran a hand through her hair "I'm not trying to be rude but I don't suppose you could move so I can stand up?".

"Oh right sorry" she jumped up and straightened her dress out and as he stood he fixed his bow tie pulled out his sonic screwdriver and put on a little Jazz, "May I?" he offered his hand bowing down slightly, she took his hand grinning and he twirled her around, placing both his hands on her waist as she put hers around his neck.

They danced around the console occasionally bumping into things and by the time they stopped they were both in fits of laughter "I'm glad you found me again Doctor, as much as I love being a nanny this is far more exciting".

"Well then, looks like your never leaving..Not that I'm complaining" he grinned and she raised an eyebrow "Down boy" he pouted making her giggle, still in eachothers arms they kissed until the TARDIS jumped pulling them apart.

He stood up and looked at the monitor "We're moving! But where are we going?"

* * *

**HAHA so there will be one more chapter then I'm going too do a sequel but I'm not telling you anything about it! Hope you've enjoyed the story :)**


	8. Stop Singing

**Sorry It's taken me so long to update been a little busy But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

"Doctor?" Clara was hanging from the railings "Yes?" he was already at the monitor so she stood and walked over "Where are we?" he bit his lip "London 2013" she raised an eyebrow "What's so bad about that?" and at that point the TARDIS went dark "We're in a parallel universe and we cant get out of it unless we can find power, like last time"..

"Well start looking for power then!" he jumped to action and ran underneath the console but it was all dark, but he could see light on the wall and as he walked up he discovered Clara's hand glowing his jaw dropped as he took her hand "Beautiful, your absolutely beautiful" he cupped her face scanning her hand with the screwdriver "But what is it Doctor?".

"You remember when you picked up the button when the TARDIS was being pulled in by a beam well there was some sort of time flux dust stuff, it's all wibbly wobbly..timey..wimey.." she raised an eyebrow once more "Get too the point, is it useful?" he flicked the sonic up "Yes it is, now if I can just transfer the energy.." he held the dust in a ball and blew it into the TARDIS circuit.

Clara smiled "What? What's so funny?" she looked at the door "Can we? Please!" he rolled his eyes "Alright but only until the TARDIS is charged" she jumped up grabbing his arm and dragging him outside "Oh my god! It's amazing!" he looked up "It hasn't changed much, still a load of zeppelins and stupid adverts..".

"Oh stop being so grumpy lets go have a look around"

"Okay only if you buy me bananas!"

"Bananas? You want bananas, if you want but first things first. I have no money to buy them.."

"Ahh yes money" he flew his hands up and ran too a cash machine whipped out his sonic as the the machine started spewing up bank notes. "Doctor, isn't that stealing?" she asked picking it all up "Well yes but, I want bananas.." he pouted "Oh alright come on then" she managed to drag him into a mall. "What do ya think?" she held a dress up to herself "Pretty, very pretty Clara.." he wasn't really paying attention he was still waiting to buy his bananas "Clara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I buy some new bowties and maybe a fez?" he grinned.

"You are not right in the head Doctor I must admit but yes you can", she kissed his cheek and ran to pay for the dress. "Right come on the fruit shop is next door you can get your bananas" he grinned as they walked in and he ran straight to the banana section picking up as many as possible and as he turned he bumped into someone dropping all off them "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he bent down to pick them up "It's fine don't worry about it" he looked up to see a blonde woman "Rose.."

"How do you know my name?"

"Rose Tyler but..it can't be!"

She stood there stunned "And you are?"

"Rose it's me, it's the Doctor"

Her eyes widened "Doctor?"

"Oh my Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf!"

"It's really you isn't it" she flung her arms around him and he did the same and at that moment Clara walked over "Doctor-" she stopped 'Who the hell is that?' she thought "Eh hem!" the Doctor pulled back "Clara!" he grabbed her hand pulling her over "This is Rose Tyler, Rose this is Clara.." and then a man walked over "Rose, where are my bananas?" Clara stood there stunned "Doctor? But how? How is there two of you?".

"Rose, who are these people?"

"Well he's you, and she's um Clara?"

"He's me?"

"Yep radiation made you regenerate and here I am!"

"Still..Not..GINGER!" Rose and Clara giggled, Clara nudged Eleven "Why can't you be a bit more like him, he was more interesting" Eleven put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "How dare you! I am interesting!".

"Wait, how are you two even here?" Rose asked looking at the two arguing "Ahh well uhm we don't know, but the TARDIS is recharging so we'll be going soon" he pulled out the screwdriver 2 hours until it's full".

"New sonic?" Ten looked slightly upset "Fraid so, but it's just as good". After a while both Clara and Eleven ended up drinking tea and eating bananas at Rose and Tens home "So what's he like?" Rose and Clara were in the kitchen "What do you mean? He's the Doctor..".

"I mean, what's he like now he's regenerated?"

"To be honest, he acts like a twelve year old, the kids I look after are more mature than him but, I still love him.."

"So you and him are?"

"Sort of, it's complicated."

Clara tucked her hair behind her ear whilst Rose cleaned her mug, "Rose, when did you realise you loved him?".

"I guess it was when he took me too platform one, almost died but he saved me. He always does..And you?"

"The day he turned up on my doorstep begging me to remember him..He was dressed as a monk" she giggled "He'd already met me, I didn't have a clue who he was until we went too Trenzalore.." Rose looked up "What's Trenzalore?".

"It's where I'm buried" Eleven had walked in and wrapped his arms around Clara burying his face in her hair "I jumped into his timestream to save him, I was scattered across his timeline, a thousand versions of me always trying to save the Doctor, and in return he saved me.."

"I did something like that once, I looked into the TARDIS and it looked into me. I became the bad wolf and I killed the daleks" Clara shuddered "Doctor can you let go please?" he shook his head "But Doctor it's been two hours and well I'm tired.." he groaned "Fine.." he stood up and straightened his bowtie "Doctor, I don't suppose I could see the TARDIS again?".

He smiled "Yes you can..I don't know maybe you could come with us? And him of course!"

"Really?" he nodded "Oh Doctor!" she hugged him "We best get going then" Clara tugged his sleeve "Yes we should" he held Clara's hand and walked out the house followed by Rose and Ten.

* * *

Clara ran inside the TARDIS and sat down and watched Rose and Ten's face when they saw it had changed "It's bigger on the inside" Rose mocked making Clara giggle "Well I don't like it" Ten said in a huff "Well I do so" Eleven stuck his tongue out "See he's a twelve year old!" Clara cried out.

"But anyway I'm off too bed Goodnight all" she kissed Eleven then made her way down the corridor "Well then Doctor, I see you moved on.." Rose leaned against the console "It took a while, I mean I did get married too River but she died then I met Clara and It just happened.." Ten choked "MARRIED?"

"Anyway, is my room still here? I'm knackered."

"I think it's next too Clara's, down the corridor take a left then another left a right and bobs your uncle, your bedroom!" she skipped down the corridor leaving the two Doctors alone. "We best leave before the rift closes" they both began flicking switches and hitting buttons sending them back too the time vortex, "How long has it been since well..?".

"3 years, since you left us here"

"How has it been?"

"Alright, although Jackie is still a pain" Eleven chuckled "She'll never change", Ten leaned against the console "So care too explain the whole wife situation?" raising an eyebrow "Well you remember River from the library, well it sorta just happened and then she didn't kill me and created a paradox and then we got married to make my death happen but I was in the tesselector so I didn't die!" he smiled fiddling with his bowtie "Right okay and what's with the bowtie?".

"Bowties are Cool!"

"Im so glad I don't regenerate, I won't have to turn into you. I like this body and I intend to keep it!"

"Still Rude, and I'm still not ginger!"

"It's almost as if we're not allowed to be ginger.."

* * *

"Clara, you awake?" Rose knocked on the door "Yeah, just a sec. Alright come in" Clara was sat on her bed in an over-sized shirt and shorts "I just realised I have no clothes and I haven't the faintest idea where the wardrobe is, could I possibly borrow something of yours?".

"Course" she jumped up over to her closet "Anything in particular you want?" she turned round "If you've got another of what your wearing that would be great" Clara smiled and pulled out a shirt and shorts "Here ya go, the TARDIS will probably make you a closet soon, but night anyway".

"Thanks and Night" she left the room and Clara got into her bed, she slammed her fists down "I can't believe it, how could he invite them? Not even thinking about me, what if he still loves her?" she curled up into a ball and stayed that way for what seemed heard the door creak open and tensed up as she felt someone slide in next to her "I know your awake" he always knew so she turned around, so close their noses were touching "What are you doing?" she looked up at him "I wanted a cuddle.."

"Your such a child" she giggled snuggling up to him, "I am not! I am very mature thank you very much" she snorted "If you say so..".  
She leaned up and kissed him and as she pulled away he pulled her back, he felt her smile against his lips "Clara it's safe too say that I Love You" he tucked her hair behind her ear "I Love You too Doctor" she kissed him again.

* * *

Rose put her hands over her ears "Why can't you make the walls thicker?" wrapping the pillow around her head and at that moment Ten walked in "Rose..What are you doing?" she looked up "Trying to drown out the sound of them two" she pointed too the wall "Ahh, I see well I suppose I'll have to take your mind off it" he walked over and flopped next to her "Oh really? And what are you going to do too me Doctor?" he just grinned and pulled the cover over them..

Both the couples woke up "Morning" both the Doctors said "Morning Chin" Clara said yawning, "Morning Foxy" Rose said stretching.

"Im off for a shower" Clara kissed him quickly and jumped out of bed leaving Eleven thinking, "Im gonna get a shower" Rose got up still stretching walking to the bathroom. As the girls washed Ten and Eleven stayed in bed grinning to themselves and as usual both Clara and Rose started singing.

"Clara, please don't sing!"

"Oi Chin Boy, come say that too my face!"

"Alright then I will" he opened the door and pulled back the curtain "Stop Singing!".

"Make me"

"Yeah, well maybe I will" he dropped his boxers and got in the shower with her and the singing had stopped, well for them but not for Ten. "Rose! Please please please stop singing!" this made her sing louder "Why can't she be like Clara?" he muttered to himself "Maybe.." he walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back "OI, what you doin?Oh.." he had climbed in with her and instantly stopped singing.

The TARDIS was silent for a long time until it jumped causing panic, all four of them quickly got dressed and ran to the console room, "Doctor what's going on!?" Clara was holding on to the console, Eleven grabbed the screen "Something seems to be pulling us.."

* * *

**Okay I apologise for this taking so long to be uploaded, but I can now say this story is over BUT I am creating a sequal...Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
